


Hot Little Liar

by clagex



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bruce's parents are alive, M/M, So not really that underage, Student!Jason, Teacher!Dick, batfam, but I can't resist, jason is 16, this is some cliche pll plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clagex/pseuds/clagex
Summary: Dick had sex with a boy in the Club who claims to be 18 but turns out to be his new student.正直Dick被未成年Jason骗炮 开学Dick发现Jason是他的新学生这种很抓马的剧情取名太废就当中文标题是 骗人的小妖精 吧





	Hot Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> 老师!Dick和学生!Jason，无差，可能会存在互攻吧，但本人真的不会写肉，多半拉灯了。一个普通人AU，Bruce的爸妈都活着，开篇基本上是那种美少女的谎言里师生恋见面方式，人物形象可以带入泰坦里面那俩只，我就看了那部突然开的脑洞（（（这张老司机dick在上面  
> 还有就是我记性真的太鸡儿差了很多设定就直接随便来（认错）  
> 果然 我拉灯了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick found a cute boy in the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老师!Dick和学生!Jason，无差，可能会存在互攻吧，但本人真的不会写肉，多半拉灯了。一个普通人AU，Bruce的爸妈都活着，开篇基本上是那种美少女的谎言里师生恋见面方式，人物形象可以带入泰坦里面那俩只，我就看了那部突然开的脑洞（（（这张老司机dick在上面  
> 还有就是我记性真的太鸡儿差了很多设定就直接随便来（认错）  
> 并不会炖肉我要死了 就随便看看吧

“明天就要开学了，去喝一杯不？”Dick Grayson一接起电话就听到对面有些慵懒的声音。  
Dick不禁捏了捏眉心，他的老师，他的养父，Bruce Wayne又打电话来约酒了，自从Dick过了21岁，Bruce就想方设法地把他叫去夜店喝酒，但Dick实在是不喜欢夜总会的吵闹，难得才去一次，还都是被自己“爸爸”强迫的。  
“Bruce，你是校长，开学前一天喝酒你不怕明天开学典礼出事吗？”Dick说出了一个借口。  
“诶这不是有你吗，你过来看着我，老地方等你哦！”电话那边传来了过度兴奋的声音，也不等Dick回复，就挂掉了电话。  
Dick举着电话半响，认命地叹了口气，Bruce摆出这种没心没肺的样子多半又是担心他朋友太少，想把他喊出来认识些人，但他认为一个人只需要几个密友就可以了，而不是哥谭第一高中校长拥有的那种人际关系。有一次他向Damian Wayne——Bruce的亲生儿子，孩子他妈把孩子丢在他们家门口就跑了——抱怨这事，结果被一个13岁孩子反过来骂：“Grayson你连这都不懂吗，他这是想让你之后当校长，蠢死了。”  
虽然Damian话很不好听，但是他说的没错，Dick也懂Bruce的心情，但他还是不明白为什么夜总会是最佳的交朋友地点，稍微安静一点的酒吧不好吗？  
没有办法，如果他今天不去，按照Bruce那性子即使不喝醉开学典礼上也会假装宿醉，然后大闹一场，最后还得他收拾烂摊子，另加一堆同事学生的注目礼。叹了口气，他随便拿了一件外套就去了黑猫俱乐部。  
“DICK！你来了！”坐在二楼的Bruce拥有绝佳的视角和嗓子，Dick一进门就听到了他的大声嚷嚷，他和Bruce挥了挥手，上了二楼。  
等他走到卡座那里，Bruce和他的两个朋友——James Gordon和Lucious Fox已经一人喝完一瓶啤酒了，还好，Bruce没有忘记自己明天还要上班，只喝了啤酒。Bruce满面笑容地递给Dick一瓶啤酒：“你随便逛逛吧，聊聊天啥的，不过别忘了明天别迟到哦！”  
Dick一脸复杂地接过啤酒，至少明天Bruce不会演戏了，他对着三人笑笑便下楼坐到吧台前等他们聊完，一个高中校长，一个警察局长和一个科技公司老总到底有什么可以聊得这么开心？这三个职业像是某个酒吧笑话里搬出来的一样。  
Dick被自己的脑补逗乐了，发出一声轻笑，接着就听到左边有一个很年轻的声音想起：“什么这么好笑呢？”  
Dick抬起头，看见一个同样年轻的脸蛋——还有那么点好看，他看着对方在他边上的椅子坐下，皱着眉头开口：“你确定你到了来这个酒吧的年龄了吗？”  
对方一开始像是想反驳，但不知道是Dick的目光过度正义还是他知道自己的脸看起来绝对不到21，见酒保不在附近就撅着嘴坦白了：“你不要告诉别人，我刚过18的生日，这年龄在别的国家明明是可以喝酒的！再说我从没来过这种地方想看看……”  
Dick又笑了出来：“行行行， 我不告发你，不过…”说到一半他停下来，在对方好奇地眼神下，Dick叫来了酒保要了一杯橙汁，递给了他，“你得喝着个。”  
刚刚满18岁的男孩看着面前的橙汁，想生气又不敢生气的样子，一会儿拿起了橙汁转头对Dick说到：“那你要告诉我你的名字，我是Jay。”  
Dick自己也调过情，也被别人搭讪过，但这么孩子气的一种也是第一次碰到，不过对方也18了，还是他喜欢的脸蛋，便接了话：“我是Dick。”  
“Dick…希望你那里和你名字能配得上哦。”Jay喝了口果汁，挑了挑眉。  
原本挺色情的一句话，说话的人偏偏在喝橙汁，Dick有点哭笑不得：“你不觉得你还有点小吗？”  
Jay把玻璃杯“砰”地一下敲在了桌上：“我生日！我出门前都决定了！今天不做不休！”  
Dick忍住笑意，想开口逗逗他：“第一次不都该给一个特别的人吗？”  
Jay低落了一会儿，Dick发觉自己说错话刚打算安慰一下对方，Jay却抢过对方手里的啤酒猛灌了一口，因为喝得太猛，有一些从嘴角流了下来，他故意用使之蹭着嘴唇慢慢抹掉，又开口道：“我们的Dick先生是觉得自己不够特别吗？要知道整个地方我只看上你一个。”  
这小子的调情能力竟然不差，Dick感觉自己脸有点热，赶紧拿回了啤酒：“行行行，但说好了啊年龄不到不能喝酒。”  
Jays竟也不恼，凑到Dick耳朵边上说：“我保证，那我们可以去你家了吗，童子军？”  
Dick反射性回头看了看Bruce在的地方，就看见Bruce指了指自己的手机一脸笑意，与此同时Dick的手机震动了一下，打开就是Bruce的一条短信：去吧！爸爸对你很骄傲！  
脸色有点黑地关上手机，Dick反过来靠近了Jay并捏了一把他的屁股，手感不错：“走吧，给你看看童子军的厉害。”  
“坚果(nuts)饼干？”  
“你知不知道你这孩子有点早熟？”  
“嘿我是成年人！”  
“你再这样下去我会觉得我在犯罪。”  
“那我会去监狱看你的！”  
两个人有一句没一句地聊到了Dick的公寓，Dick也不打算再逗他了，一进门就搂住Jay把他压在了门上，Jay没有料到这个，接着Dick就吻上了小男孩——成年的，Dick在心里确认了一遍，感到对方有点僵硬后有点担心地退开：“你要是没准备好的话……”  
话还没说完，Jay使出了抢啤酒的劲吻上了Dick，舌头顺利地溜进了对方的嘴里，一会儿后才退开，Jay舔了舔嘴唇，歪嘴笑道：“你嘴里的啤酒不算吧？”  
啤酒的事情下次再议，Dick把Jay推进了卧室里，脱了自己的衣服后开始扒对方的，Jay在Dick碰到他腰后整个人跳了一下，怕痒？Dick又想逗逗这个比他小的男孩了，手开始很不规矩地伸进Jay的衣服里，捏着他的腰，Jay被弄得不听咯咯笑，一会儿就喘不过气了，看向Dick的眼神有点委屈又好像有点生气。  
Dick觉得自己仿佛也回到了18岁，怎么开始玩挠痒痒游戏了，为了安抚对方，双手上移到了Jay的胸上，不得不说年轻人的身体就是不一样，22岁的Dick想到，完全没有年轻人的自觉。  
Jay拍开了Dick不老实的手，终于把自己衣服给脱了，再把Dick拽过来：“我们有一晚上呢。”

“等等不是我明天早上要六点起床上班的你不应该也要上学吗最晚三点吧。”

到了第二天，Dick醒来的时候Jay已经不在了，也没有个电话纸条，稍微有些沮丧，看来这男孩只是想在生日放纵一下，Dick自己也很久没床伴了，自从和高中女友分手之后他就没找到对象。不管咋样，这一夜对他来说很美好。  
到了学校后，Dick忽略了Bruce的八卦眼神，直接走进了办公室，他是这学校橄榄球队的教练，顺便兼职一些数学代课，开学第一天，高二的数学老师还在度蜜月没回来，Dick得去上一周的课，他拿着学生名单到了教室里，在学生就坐的时候在黑板上写下了自己的姓氏。  
“同学们好，你们原本的数学老师有事，这周由我代课，我叫Dick Grayson，同时还是你们的……”环视着教师的Dick突然看到了一张熟悉的脸，突然僵住了。  
那里坐着Jay，那个说自己已经18岁的Jay，现在坐在高二数学课的教室里，对方发觉教书突然安静后也抬起了头，和Dick的目光对上了。  
操。  
这是他们心里的同一反应。  
“不好意思，我还是橄榄球队的教练，欢迎感兴趣的同学周五来面试。”Dick咽了口口水，干巴巴地说道。


End file.
